The principles of the invention relate to bar graphs, an electronic glow cathode version of which has recently been developed by Burroughs Corporation and is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 542,130, filed Jan. 17, 1975. Although this device operates satisfactorily, it provides a bar of light in one color, and it is desirable to provide at least a two-color bar in response to input signals.